Teen Love
by alpha-elder-dragon
Summary: This story is about the modern times and everybody is not a bender, their just normal teens, with normal teen lives. It's about Taang, Zutara and some Sukka. And there is only two chapters that have lyrics in it. It's really great. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place in the modern times.

Everybody are freshmen

Old friends

Aang

Sokka

Zuko

Katara

Azula

Ty Lee

Transferee

Toph

Suki

Zuko has no fire shaped scar but a normal scar

Toph is still blind

Aang and toph is now the same height of all of them

Suki wore less make up than before and she talks alot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang's POV

------------------

It's first day of school and cant wait ot see my friends again and make other friends

but it came to me by surprise that i'm in a different section from the others so it's

been difficult to see them and to make friends, My best friend Sokka And Zuko are

gonna miss me really much. luckily a saw a transferee student, she was quiet and

she was really pretty with her long hair. and makes me wanna greet her.

"Hi there, I'm Aa..." I said while she walked away from me

"Hey, I'm Aan..." I said as she went on walking away again

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"What!" She said. And when she looked at me i saw her beautiful eyes with an unusual color

"Hey if your going to say something to me, spit it out!" She said to me.

"I'm Aang nice to meet you." I said. "and you"

"I'm Toph" She said in a nice tone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka's POV

--------------------

Its first day of school and i cant find Aang anywhere, then i realize that he was in a

different section. But i'm still glad i had my hot headed friend Zuko. And i got my old friend

Katara with me. Me and Katara are brother and sister. The only girl i got my eye on is this

new girl named suki.

"Hey Zuko, who's that girl with the thick make up" I said

"All I know is she's new here and her name is Suki"

"Suki huh?, Nice name." I said in a sly voice

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko's POV

-----------------

Man, it's the first day of school again. Another start for more torture for me, my hand, and my mind.

But in the bright side I have my friends to spend it with. Well one of my friends anyway.

You see, Aang has been transfered to another section. I was hoping I could beat up the weakling again.

And as usual I still have my old friends, like Ty lee, the new girl Suki, my sister Azula, and my very,

very, very, very, very, nice friend Katara.

"Hey Zuko!" Katara said to me

I shrugged and said "K- Katara, I didnt notice you there."

"Watch out Katara, Zuzu might just ask you out!" my sister said

"What..." Me and Katara said at the same time and looked away from each other.

"Me and Zuko are just friends, Azula." Katara said.

Then I suddenly felt my heart was broken into two, then I said quietly

"Yeah... Just... Friends"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang's POV

------------------

"So your blind, huh?" I said.

"Yeah but it actually enhanced my other senses." Toph said

"Like your sense of fashion?" I asked with concern.

"Actually I dont really care about how I look."

"Really, well you kinda look... pretty."

"E-Excuse me?"

Finding a word to say, I said "Uh um, I ... mean, you're kinda..."

Then right on time, the bell rang.

I whispered to my self "Saved by the bell."

"What? What happended?" She asked with confusion on her face.

"I'ts time for class, we might be late, Come on!"

"Thanks Aang, I dont know what i would do without you."

Then a sudden blush came to my face and i asked myself

_"Why am I blushing?"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph's POV

------------------

Yesterday was the firstday of my high school life and it was the greatest day I had.

I met this really nice guy just yesterday, his name is Aang and I think I made a new friend.

He isnt good at finding the right words to say but I understand him clearly.

And his really good at dancing too, that's why I made a nickname for him,

"Twinkle Toes". I mean it really suits him because he is also fast at running.

And his always happy, not that i dont like happy people but it's kinda strange

that he is happy every time I talk to him. Plus he even wanna take me to school today.

"Hey Twinkle Toes"

"Hey Toph, ready for School."

"You bet I am." I said as I punched his shoulder

"Great, ouch." He said with sarcasm

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara's POV

--------------------

Yesterday was a really wierd day. I mean everybody was joking around with Zuko

everytime I talk to him. well ithink they should stop because I can see Zuko all

red, he might hurt someone or himself. Back then when we were kids, sometimes Sokka

isn't there, so Zuko fills in for him. And eventually it led him to having a scar

on his left face. That's why I try to avoid any problems because he always try to hard.

Anyway, back to the present. As I walk through the hallway I Zuko opening his locker,

so I thought I should surprise him, cuz he looks so tense.

"Hey Zuko!"

"whoa!" he said surprised, and he flinched at the same time causing me to drop my books

"Oh, hey, I'm sorry, I-I didn't know..." he said as he tried to help me

"I'ts ok Zuko, stop worrying."

"I'm sorry."

"And stop apologizing." I said to him as we walk along the hallway

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph's POV

-----------------

Today Twinkle toes said to me that he is going to show me to his friends from the other section.

I heard some preety great things from Aang that his friends are the greatest ones you've have.

So I have to agree, come to think about it Twinkle Toes never tell bad thing about anybody.

"Hey everybody, this is my new friend Toph." Aang said

"Glad to meet you." I said with respect

"Toph, I want you to meet my friends, Sokka, Zuko, Katara, Azula, Ty Lee, and ..., who's this?"

"Oh yeah, she's a transfer student like Toph, her name is Suki." Katara said

"Nice to meet you Suki." Me and Twinkle Toes said at the same time.

"Well Toph your in luck, we were just talking about this great party in Ty Lee's house. We were

planing to do it in Zuko's house but his father gets really mad when there are wild parties in his domain"

Sokka said. "So you will come right?"

"Sure!" I said with happiness in my face.

I was so happy that I have so many friends in just two days and now I get to join in a party for the

first time. Everything was looking up to me and I cant wait for tomorrows party.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang's POV

--------------

Today, after school, is the party at Ty Lee's house. It was supposed to be the 1st day of school

party but we never decided which house should we throw it. It took us two days to finish it.

So they decided to do it in Ty Lee's house even though the fisrt day of school has already past.

And today it's official that I take Toph to school everyday. I cant wait to take Toph to school,

but I never wondered why.

"Hey Twinkle Toes!" Toph said as there was beautiful light surrounding her

I did not say anything because I felt like I was in some sort of spell.

"Hmmm, I thought Twinkle Toes was here. Guess I'm hallucinating."

"Wait Toph!" I said as I snaped out of it.

"Huh? Twinkle Toes? Where have you been?" she said with confusion

"I'm sorry, I must've spaced out."

"I cant wait for the party later after school." she said with excitement

"I know, me too!"

"I already have a dressed picked out for later."

"Wait, You picked out a dressed?" I asked with confusion

"Well, my mother did." She said as we laugh and go along the street.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: There schedule is after school they go back home and change then go to Ty Lee's house

at 8:00

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Let's skip to the Party)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko's POV

-----------------

Everybody is having a great time, even for me. But I'm still not satisfied that Katara Doesn't know

how I feel about her. But she is never alone, and if I say it to her with her friends, they might tell

Sokka, and I dont want us fighting because I like his sister. I cant think of anyway to tell her, then it

hit me.

"Hey guys lets sing our hearts out with a sing-along!" Ty Lee said witha mic on her hand.

And I know what I must do. There comes a time when men have to put aside there "EGO" and face

the trials of life.

"Whoa, I guess Zuko is the first one to sing!" Ty Lee said as I took the mic off her hand.

And everybody was yelling "yeah!" or "You go Zuko!" or some crap really makes me mad.

Then I look at Katara, And I know that this is not the time to lose my head. And then I started

to sing the only romantic song that I know, Savin Me by Nickleback.

And I sang my favorite song in dedication to katara.

_"...Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_All I need is you_

_Come please I'm callin..."_

I just hope she knows that this song is for her.

And It came to me by surprise that the score was 98

but I guess the thing is broken because they all got 98.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph's POV

---------------

When the singing stopped, I noticed that there were two groups. Boys there and Girls here.

I was going to ask why until some body asked me...

"Do you like Aang, Toph?" Ty Lee said with a curious voice.

"What? What would give you that idea?"

"Nothing, It's just that ever since Aang met you, you were like, Inseperable."

"And he always take you to school." Azula added to what Ty Lee said.

"Well, he is sorta nice and kinda clumsy, and speaking is not his specialty..." I said

"Then that settles it, you like him." Azula said to me.

"No, I dont!" I yelled at her. "And besides, why would he be intrested in me."

"Dont say that Toph, your beautiful." Suki said to comfort me

"And what about you Katara, do you like my brother?" Azula asked her with a curious voice

"Come on Azula we know the answer to that, she already to us a hundred times, their just

'friends'." Ty Lee said with sarcasm.

"That what she says, but is that the truth?" Azula pointed out.

"Look Azula, I think your brother is handsome and strong, but I his just my friend."

She said with confidence, but I can tell from her back, her heartbeat is really fast.

I guess I know why there are two groups.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(MEANWHILE)

the guys are just talking about Computer, PS2, XBOX, GBA, and someother game consoles,

cheats, codes, hints and characters upstairs. Then An interesting 'comment' came.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka's POV

---------------

"Hey guys, have you ever wondered what the girls are talking about?" I asked both of them.

"You know what, your right." Zuko said

"Who knows what they could be talking about?" Aang said.

"Wanna find out?" I asked

"Let's go!" Zuko declared

"Wait, what if they get angry?" Aang being modest

"Oh come on Aang, you know you wanna."

"Oh allright, but dont point your fingers to me when things get bad." Aang said.

So the guys and I sneaked downstairs to evesdrop on the girls.

But we were spotted and some one yelled and throwed a pillow to my face.

So I yelled "RETREAT!"

And well, one thing led to another and we ended up tied up to a chair and they forced us

to wear make-up and then they took a picture, black mailed us and then they hanged us to a chandelier.

Just kiding, they just tied us to a chair and made us watch 2 straight hours of some sort of

movie of a pony and a girl crying that she lost her penny.

"Now girls, what should we do to them now?" Azula said with a grin

"I have an idea" Ty Lee said with also an evil grin

Then me and the guys yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Well at least some of us are happy of us being tortures all night long.

And we just evesdroped and we didn't hear a thing about their conversation.

I just wish this night was over!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: we continue our story in the day after the party.

where Aang, Sokka, and Zuko are talking about last night.

And maybe, just maybe this story can become a musical.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang's POV

--------------

"LAST NIGHT WAS HELL!" Sokka yelled at the sky while me and Zuko was beside him.

"Yeah, I can still hear their laughter. IT WAS PURE EVIL!" I said

"Yeah, Katara's evil smile and her evil laugh." Zuko said with a tone that says 'I like it'

"Dude, do you have a crush over my sister?" Sokka said with curiousity

"N-no, of course not!" Zuko explained himself.

(But seriously, we know all about his 'little' crush over Katara. Sokka is just really a bad brother to notice)

"Good, because who would ever like her. I mean she's so nosey, but she calls it 'understanding'."

Sokka said to convince Zuko

"But if you suddenly liked my sister, I guess it's ok with me. I mean, I can trust you to take

good care of her. And your like my best man, When I get married. you know what I'm sayin'."

"Sadly, NO!" Zuko said

"Look, All I'm sayin is that if you like Katara, then it's ok with me." Sokka said with a smile

(Even though, he looks like he doesnt care, I can feel his heart jumping for joy.)

"Allright guys, See you later!" I said as I waved my hands

"Wait! Why?"

"I have to pick up Toph."

"Man, why are you two like always together?" Sokka said

"I dunno but, I think I like her." I said with a straight face

"Oh no! Zuko, we lost Aang to the dark side!" Sokka said

"Don't be silly Sokka, I'll be back promise."

_**Pls Review**_


	5. Chapter 5

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: Sing along the song in the sound of "She wont say she's in love" in hercules

And you will notice some of the lyrics are changed

And this scene takes place in the school right after Aang brought Toph to school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara's POV

-------------------

When I saw Aang help Toph I suddenly thought of the time when Zuko and I used to help

each other out when in times of need, well mostly is Zuko helping me and him stopping my tears.

Then I thought that Zuko's alright, I mean if he was, you know, I guess I could still be happy.

Then Azula, Ty Lee and Suki all sprang out from behind me.

"Ohhhh. That so cute, a guy helping a girl, they look good together." Ty Lee said

"Hey Ty Lee, looks like someone's upset because nobody had been together with a boy." Azula

"Who me?" I asked with an innocent face

"Oh come on Katara. If you want to ask Zuko, you better do it fast,

Or else somebody might beat you to it!" Suki said

"Hi girls! what's going on?" Toph asked as she went over

"Oh you know, Katara's love life, nothing special." Suki said

"Nothing Special?! I, for one, want my love life." I said with confidence

"So you want to be with Zuko?" Toph said

"NO!" I said

"So you dont want to be with him?" Ty Lee said

"NO!" I said again

"I dont get it Katara, why dont you like my brother? I mean sure his a hothead but

he kinda likes you. And he always helped you in your time of needs" Azula said

-----------------------------------------------

Cue in song

-----------------------------------------------

Katara:

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history--been there, done that!_

Azula:

_Who d'ya think you're kiddin'?_

_He's the earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and_

_Who you're thinkin' of_

Katara:

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

Ty Lee:

_You swoon, you sigh_

_Why deny it, uh-oh_

Katara:

_It's too cliché_

_I won't say I'm in love _

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming, get a grip, girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_Oh_

Suki:

_You keep on denyin'_

_Who you are and how you're feelin'_

_Baby, we're not buyin'_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceilin'_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That you got, got, got it bad?_

_Whoa_

Katara:

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

Toph:

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin--you're in love_

Katara:

_This scene won't play_

_I won't say I'm in love_

All the other girls:

_You're doin' flips_

_Read our lips: you're in love_

Katara:

_You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it_

All the other girls:

_Girl, don't be proud_

_It's O.K. you're in love_

Katara:

_Oh_

_At least out loud_

_I won't say I'm in love_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Musical To Be Continued...**_

_**Pls. Review**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: Sing along the song in the sound of "Poor unfortunate souls." by the jonas brothers

And you will notice some of the lyrics are changed

And this scene takes place in the school right after the Katara and friends musical to school.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko's POV

-----------------

Today is really weird. Me, Sokka and Aang was just talking and then we heard a weird song

coming out of nowhere and I realized I heard that song last night.

"Hey did you hear that?" Aang asked us

"Yeah, but why does it sound familiar?" Sokka said

"That's because Azula sang it in the party last night." I said "Since she sang last night

she's singing it over and over again. She even made me memorize a few lines."

"I gotta tell you, their preety good." Sokka said

"The problem is when she starts she never stops. Kinda like when she's talking." I said

"Hi Zuzu!" Azula said as she sprang up from behind me. "Did you hear us singing?"

"It's hard not to." I said with sarcasm

"Well good, That song was for you. It came from Katara." She said

"Really? maybe I should sing a song too." I said "But the problem is I dont have anymore songs."

"Maybe I can help you." Azula said

--------------------------------------

Cue in Song

--------------------------------------

**Azula**:

I admit that in the past I've been a nasty

They weren't kidding when they called me kinda strange

But you'll find that nowadays

I've mended all my ways

Repented, seen the light, and made a change

And I fortunately know a little secret

It's a talent that I always have possessed

And dear brother, please don't laugh

I use it on behalf

Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed

**Sokka And Aang:** (pathetic)

**Azula,Sokka,Aang:**

Poor unfortunate souls

In pain

In need

This one longing to be thinner

That one wants to get the girl

And do I help them?

Yes, indeed!

Those poor unfortunate souls

So sad

So true

They come flocking to me crying

"Will you help us, pretty please?"

And I help them!

Yes I do!

**Azula**:

The girl right there don't like a lot of blabber

They think a boy who gossips is a bore!

Yes on land it's much preferred for men not to say a word

And after all dear, what is idle patter for?

They're not all that impressed with conversation

True women avoid it when they can

But they dote and swoon and fawn

On men who withdrawn

It's he who holds his tongue who gets a woman

**Azula,Sokka,Aang:**

Poor unfortunate souls

Go ahead!

Make your choice!

I'm a very busy person and I haven't got all day

It won't cost much

Just your voice!

Those poor unfortunate souls

So sad

So true

**Azula**:

If you wanna cross the bridge, my sweet

You've got the pay the toll

Take a gulp

Take a breath

Go ahead

Sign the scroll

Aang and Sokka

Now I've got her, boys

The boss is on a roll

You poor unfortunate souls

**Azula,Sokka,Aang:**

In pain

In need

This one longing to be thinner

That one wants to get the girl

And do I help them?

Yes, indeed!

Those poor unfortunate souls

So sad

So true

They come flocking to me crying

"Will you help us, pretty please?"

And I help them!

Yes I do!

Those poor unfortunate souls

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Zuzu, What do you think?" Azula said

"Sigh, Fine." I said

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko's POV--------------  
Yesterday Azula gave me a few tips on how to make Katara notice me. And right now I'm trying  
to make sure how to do it. Yesterday Azula told me...  
"You dont have to sing to Katara because, let's face it, you suck at singing." Azula said  
"But you're kinda good at cooking, and she kinda stink at cooking, so get Katara by cooking."  
So now I'm taking Katara to my house so I can cook for her.  
And maybe later I can take her to watch a movie.

"So, Zuko..." Katara said while finding right the words to say "You know how to cook?"  
"Y-yeah. Why is that hard to imagine?" I asked gently  
"Not really. but I'm really greatful you would help me, I bet that it'll taste good."  
"Well my father says otherwise. Nothing I seem to do is good enough for him." I said  
"I'm sorry." Katara said  
"Hey, dont let my father ruin our day." I said as I opened the door to my house  
"Nice house Zuko." She complimented me  
"Thanks, My family thinks red is a symbol of power. But I dont know why."  
"Come in to the Kitchen Katara." I saidAnd when she entered the kitchen,

her eyes then widen and her jaw hit the ground.  
She was amazed at how clean and spotless the kitchen was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang's POV  
--------------  
I dont know why but I kinda think that I like Toph.  
I mean I think she will be the one for me, I mean girls dont go crazy over me.  
I did wonder once that girls go crazy over Sokka and Zuko, for Sokka there's  
Yue when we were kids, Ty Lee, and Suki. For Zuko those two girls from the Earth Academy,  
I think their names were Jin and Song, but I'm not sure about Katara, and I think Mai also like him.  
And as for me, I get the elementary students like Koko and Meng.  
Anyway let's get back to reality, I was going to take Toph home until she came to me.  
"Hey Twinkle Toes!" Toph said  
"What is it Toph?"  
"Can I talk to you for a moment?"  
"Sure."  
She took me to a spot far from anybody for me to hear and only me.  
"I think I like Sokka." She said Excitedly  
"Oh, OH! _**that just great**_."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara's POV  
----------------  
I cant believe that Zuko's kitchen is so spotless, maybe Zuko is a master at cooking...  
(Zuko takes out his dual knives and started cutting meat and vegetables in an amazing way.)  
... I guess I'm right. I cant even see Zuko's arms moving because of his amazing speed,  
And as time pass the food was being cut smaller and smaller, until...  
(Zuko puts down his dual knives.)  
"Done." Zuko said without a single sweat on his face "Do you want to start cooking, Katara?"  
"S-sure..." i said while I was going towards Zuko.  
"Now turn on the stove and lets start." he instucted me with a nice voice  
"Like this... Whoa!" I said as I turned the fire too high  
"Katara!" Zuko said as he went in front of me and set the right temperature.  
"Are you Ok?" He said to me  
"Yeah." I said with an amazed face "How did you do that, do you control fire?"  
"I turned it down, duh!" he said sarcasticly "You should be more careful."  
then we continued the cooking lesson and I kinda felt some sort of bonding between us.  
Well after that we feasted on our dinner and then after that Zuko said  
"Maybe you should choose what movie we should watch and I'll wash the dishes." he sudgested  
Then I went to the living room and searched for a nice DVD to watch unfortunately  
all I found was War, violence, and horror movies, Like 'Blazing Sword Of Judgement' or  
'Attack of the Burning People'. Then I asked Zuko  
"Zuko, Do you have non-violent movies?"  
Then A deep silence was upon us until Zuko said  
"Try Looking behind the TV."  
Then i started looking behind the TV but nothing was there.  
"It's not here." I said  
Then Zuko pushed some sort of secret button on the wall and then I catched a box falling  
from absolutely nowhere. Then Zuko said "There it is!"  
And well I chose my favorite movie... 'The Prince And I'

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
After the Movie  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

I guess the movie turned out good and I had a great time with Zuko. Then After the Movie  
Zuko said  
"Maybe it's time we should go."  
"Why?"  
"Because Azula and Dad might come any minute and your brother might go crazy if your not home."  
"Fine." i said as he opened the door.  
He locked the door and then he walked me home. then I saw my brother outside looking at me and said  
"Katara, where have you been?"  
"Chill Sokka, she was with me." Zuko said trying to convice Sokka.  
Then Sokka started babling out being more careful and some stuff, which ended in...  
"Good night Zuko." Sokka said witha smile in face like the last ten minutes didnt happened  
"Night Sokka." Zuko said while he waved at me and Sokka.  
Then I started to remember some of the good time I had with him when we were kids.

_FLASHBACK_

"We'll be friends forever, right?" A kid that looks like Zuko.

_END OF FLASH BACK_  
"Forever." I wispered to my self  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**  
PLS REVIEW. **_Did you get the joke when Katara picked 'The Prince And I.'?


	8. Chapter 8

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka's POV  
---------------  
Yesterday I was angry that my sister came home late, but I'm happy because she was with Zuko.  
And I was angrier that I heard that my cousin is coming to stay with us for just one day,  
but I'm even happier that he's with Katara instead of bugging me.  
And I was really disturbed what news Aang told me at Recess.

"What?" I said to Aang"Yeah, she likes you. But I like her." Aang explained  
"What?"  
"Now the problem is I cant tell her now that she like someone else." Aang said  
"Why?" I asked  
"Because I dont want to make decisions for her, or else she might get angry." Aang explained  
"Ok, now first of all, why does she like me?"  
"I dunno, maybe it's because your so cool and funny." he said sarcasticly  
"And why do you like her, I mean she's a little bossy?"  
"I dunno, may it's because she's bittersweet, She knocks me off of my feet,  
And I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else,  
She's a mystery, She's too much for me, But I keep coming back for more,  
She's just the girl I'm looking for." He said Poeticly

"Uh- huh..." I said trying to wonder did he made that line up or is it by accident  
"She laughs at my dreams but I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after." he said  
"Hey isn't that 'Just the Girl' by Click Five?" I said  
"Hey your right!" He said with a surprised expression  
"Anyway, I want to help me but me and Zuko and other handsome guys have a code,  
And rule number 1 is not to break any girl's heart." I said  
"Oh crap it!" Aang said crying to the sky

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko's POV  
--------------  
Yesterday was according to plan, I finally had a time alone with Katara. And I'm really sure  
we bonded a little. Anyways after I took Katara home Azula and Dad was already home.  
And the first thing that Azula did was asking for the 'payment' for the tips, and well it was  
worth it, and now I'm broke! So I take a job at school for an elementary temporary trainer.  
And then It came to me by surprise that Katara had her cousin to school.

"Hey Zuko!" Katara said calling my name.  
"H-hey Katara, who's that?" I said  
"This is my ten year old cousin Lei."  
"Hi Lei, So what brings you here?"  
"Well I need somebody to watch over him while I go to the Salon."  
"So why dont you take him with you?"  
"He doesnt like it in there, so be nice you two." Katara said while waving goodbye

I waved back at her and so did Lei. And the moment she exited the gym two big guys came to  
play and bully the other kids. And when I saw them bully some kid I knew what I should do.

"Hey stop that!" I yelled at the two guys.  
"And what are you gonna do about it?" one of them said.  
He's right, what can I do, I cant ounch him, It will be a bad example for the kids. and then  
I had a clever plan.  
"Lets make a deal, you leave when I kick your butt at basketball,first one to have 5  
points wins, two on two." I said  
"Two on two? then who's your partner?" He said  
"Him." I said with a certain face and a finger pointing at Lei  
"Me?" Lei said  
"What? An elf and a dwarf? this will be fast." the other one said  
-------------------------------------------------------  
(After 3 mins.) The points was 3 and 0  
-------------------------------------------------------

"Uh-oh! looks like little dwarf got game." I said trying to make my oponents mad.  
"Urgh!!" One of them said.  
-------------------------------------------------------  
(After the game) the points was 5 and 0  
-------------------------------------------------------

"Well man, you know that a deal is a deal. Out you go!" I said while I opened the door.

And then I whispered something to Lei."Now do it Lei." I said, then he throwed a ball at the head of one of the guys and laughed  
at them. and then out of nowhere, Katara appeared and Yelled.  
"Lei! You do not throw stuff at people's heads, got it."  
"Oh come on Katara dont be mad, we were just having fun." I said trying to calm her down  
"And you should not teach things like that to kids." She said furiously  
"Could you just clam down for one minute." I said  
"You know Sometimes you're just... Urgh!" she yelled at me.  
"Come on Lei, we're leaving." she said while she walked away.  
"You know, my cousin doesnt like you very much." Lei said trying to cheer me up  
"You know, I dont like me very much either." I said with a smile on my face  
"So see ya again some time." I said  
"Ok, bye!" he said waving goodbye to me.  
Then Katara had a some sort of "I'm very disappointed in you" type of face  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note: In this part they take turns in the lines  
Example:Zuko: blah blah blah  
Katara: blah blah blah**

**Like that. And they're not together, it's like in the movies when they  
show two people's POV at the same time.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko: What was she staring at me like that for?  
Katara:Why would they let him handle kids?  
Zuko: I was being nice to a kid.  
Katara: He sould be grounded

(Now these lines are from the **lyrics **of 'long ago' in eight crazy nights with a little editing)

Zuko: It all seemed so long ago  
Katara: Young and happy don't you know  
Zuko: Down the creek I would show  
Fireflies to that girl.  
Katara: But that was back when he was nice  
Zuko: Before my warm heart turned to Ice  
Katara: That was long ago  
Zuko: The schoolyard's where we were,  
The first time I kissed her.  
Katara: He thought he got some toungue  
Zuko: But it was only retainer.  
Well over theres my family home (while looking at the front of the house)  
Katara: And the woods we used to roam  
But that was long ago  
Zuko: I carved our names upon that tree (while looking at the treehouse at the backyard)  
Katara: I loved him and he loved me.  
He'd always whisper in my ear  
Zuko: But then I started drinkin' beer  
Katara: But now he's just a loner and a liar.  
Zuko: And my House is caught on fire  
_**fire!? **_ (while look at the house being burned.)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**Pls. Review and give some advises, because I'm running of Ideas. Thanks:D**_


	9. Chapter 9

AN: hey thanks for the reviews even though it's only a few.  
Maybe I should put more jokes in my work.  
What do you guys think?  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko's POV  
--------------

I couldn't believe my eyes, my house is actually burning. I took a look at the suroundings ofthe house and I saw the two guys carrying a few gasoline. So they're the one's responcible.  
They must've followed me home. And as I walk over the two guys they ran towards another  
direction. Anyways I have to get inside before the whole place burns to ashes. And as I ran  
Inside without any hesitation, I took a little picture of somebody important. when I got outside  
I saw the police and the firemen puting out the fire and telling the other people to stay back.  
And I just stared at my house as my father and sister came to my side.  
I will never forget their faces.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day  
-------------------

Aang's POV  
------------------

Today I'm both happy and deppressed. Because Zuko's house was set on fire last night,  
and I have a plan to make Toph like me. Actually it's Sokka's plan but I added a few 'steps' to it.  
First I ask her out then let things go on. But asking her out is harder than I thought. How am I  
gonna ask her out without her laughing at me and without loosing my pride? Well I guess I can  
just do it the old fashion way... Head on.

"Toph BeiFong, will you go out with me?!" I said nervously without moving a muscle  
"Sure." She said  
"Hey it's Ok, I understand." I said depressed  
"Twinkle Toes I said I'll go." Toph said with a little giggle  
"Wait, you will?" I said to her  
"Are you deaf? I said yes!" She said angrily  
"So are you free at saturday, 4:00 - 7:00, My 'guardian' is out and I guess I can cook a little  
something, and maybe we'll listen at some comedians in the internet." I said trying to convince her  
"Well, I guess I dont have anything else to do... so I guess I can go." She said

Mission Acomplish! HAHAHAHA!!!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile  
--------------

Katara's POV  
----------------

I was shocked that Zuko's house was set on fire last night. I mean sure he was a jerk last night but he never deserved that type of punishment. So I went over to Zuko at lunch on the lunch table he always eat at to cheer him up with a good news.

"Hey Zuko, how are you?" I said trying to cheer him up  
"Aren't you supposed to be angry at me or are you here to insult me?" He said with a curious tone  
"Zuko, I'm not angry at you anymore and you know that you were a jerk last night but I forgive you."  
"Gee, I feel much better." He said with a sarcastic voice  
"Hey cheer up, I have some good news for you." I said "Your gonna live with us!"  
"What?" He said with a confused face.  
"Dont worry, It's only until they rebuild your house." I said with a smile.

Then he just stood up and walked away. But I think he is really happy about my good news.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Thanks for the reviews and pls review some more.**_

_**And maybe you guys can give some ideas about the next chapter.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**AU: Thanks for the advice, even though theres only 2 but thanks anyways  
Kit Kat coco bar****And Zutara-is-tru-luv thanks for the reviews  
I will add the weird games for the next chapter  
And I was thinking of maybe putting in some Haru+Azula shipping what do you guys think?  
Pls review after the chapter**  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka's POV  
---------------

It was morning and I just got up from bed. And then I looked at the picture of my family  
and remembered that my mom died because of some gangsters and my father was working  
abroad, leaving me to take care of Katara and the house. Then I looked at my right side and I  
saw my pet dog Foo Foo cuddly poops. I even remember how I gave him that name when I was  
a little kid. And I remembered that I forgot to make breakfast, but as soon as I opened the  
door Zuko was in front of me and was just going to knock on the door.

"H-hey your awake, breakfast is ready." Zuko said  
"Zuko what are you doing here?' I said with a confused face  
"Katara said that I could stay here for a while, until they fix my house." Zuko said "And I  
made breakfast for a sign of thanks."  
"Oh, Ok." I said with an uncaring face " So, where are you sleeping?"  
"In Katara's Bedroom." Zuko said  
"WHAT!?!?" I yelled at him  
"Chill man, it's ok I'm not one of those 'peeping tom' guys."  
"So, it's still... forbiden." I said trying to prove I'm right  
"You know you're such a good brother Sokka, And I respect that, but where the hell am I  
gonna sleep?" Zuko said  
"Let settle that after school." I said as I went down stairs  
"But todays saturday." Zuko said  
"Then lets settle it after breakfast." I said  
-----------------------------------------------------  
During Breakfast  
-----------------------------------------------------

"Zuko this food is amazing!" Katara said with amazed face  
"Yeah even I cant make this type of food." I said  
"Well you know, I'm really hot in the kitchen." Zuko said trying to impress Katara  
"Save your playboy lines for school." I said trying to stop him  
"Oh come on Sokka I think that Zuko is really hot..." Katara said  
"... And I really want to learn where you got that style of cutting meat and vegetables."  
"I'll teach you later. IF your brother let me stay." Zuko said trying to convince Katara  
to convince me to let him stay. Then Katara stared at me with her puppy dog eyes and said  
"Can he stay here for a little longer?, Pretty please.

I mean who could ever defeat the puppy dog eyes. So i said  
"Fine, but he'll sleep in my room."  
"Oh you're the best brother any girl can have!" she said while she was crushing my neck.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph's POV  
--------------  
Twinkle toes just asked me out yesterday and now I dont know how to say it but I think I'm exited.  
I cant even pick out a dress for later. I keep caring about him being amazed at me. So I called my  
friends Suki and Ty Lee. But I guess it was just a mistake, because they keep arguing how should I dress  
and they keep talking about me and Aang's date. And after two hours they finally picked out a dress and  
they even took care of my hair and make-up. Then Suki said:

"You look so beautiful Toph. I knew you two would end up together."  
"What?" I said  
"Oh come on Toph you know you like Aang, dont hide it." Ty Lee said  
"Yeah, and you two look so cute together." Suki said  
"Well I..." I tried explaining myself by finding the right words  
"Yeah?" Suki and Ty Lee said with exitement  
"I think he's sorta cute and clumsy and funny, but..." I said  
"Yeah?" Suki and Ty Lee said  
"But I dont think he'll like a blind girl like me."  
"Why is that?" Suki said  
"Have you ever seen a blind girl being asked out on a date before?"  
And there was only a minute of silence  
"Didn't think so." I said  
"I dont know about you but you're not like other girls Toph." Suki said trying to comfort me  
"Yeah, you're strong, determined and taugh. So dont let anything like being  
blind stop you from having a good tme with Aang." Ty Lee said  
"Thanks girls." I said.

"So are you ready for your date, cause here he comes." Suki said while pointing outside  
at Aang. Then I suddenly got nervous and started thinking 'he might not like my dress' or  
'what if something goes wrong'. Then I heard Aang knocking at the door and  
I just hope I dont mess up, wait, why do I care so much?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang's POV  
--------------  
Alright, so now I just going to knock and then... I have no idea what's next.  
Maybe I should do the really obvious line. Then Toph came out of the door and I felt the  
whole world stop as I stared at the most beautiful person in the world. Then I heard Toph say

"Twinkle Toes are you alright? Why aren't you talking?"  
"Yeah I'm alright, And nothing I'm just enjoying the view here." I said still amazed at her.  
"So are you gonna take me to your house or should I go first?" Toph  
"Oh yeah, Sorry. Shall we?" I said with a hand reaching out to her  
"We shall." she said as she took my hand.  
-------------------------------------------------  
Skip to the house of Aang  
-------------------------------------------------

I opened the door to my house and let Toph enter first. I closed the door and I asked her:  
"Do you like chinese food?"  
"Yeah, I love it. Why?"  
"Because that's what I made for us." I said as I take her to the dinning room  
"Smells delicious!" She said  
"It is." I said

Man everything is going as planed. I wish i dont screw up. And when we were just finished  
eating, Toph said:

"Um, Aang."  
"What is it Toph."  
"I was just thinking, that since you introduced me to your friends, we bearly got a chance to talk."  
"You know what your right. So whats the topic?" I said  
"Um, how about... what's your hobbies than cooking?"  
"Well... I also like swimming, sports, and tellling jokes." I said  
"Really, what else?" She said  
"I also know how to dance."  
"Really. Can you teach me?"  
"Well I..."  
"Oh come on Twinkle Toes." she said  
"then lets stand up and I'll teach you." I said as I stood up and soon she did also  
then I taught her the 'Taango'.(Get it Taang and Go. hahaha)  
"Uh, Twinkle Toes, why is your heartbeat getting faster?" she said  
"That's because... I... got tired. Right, because I got tired." I said "So you wanna  
listen to the comedians in the internet?"  
"Sure why not. But they better be funny." she said

And well we just 'watched' two comedians, Pablo Francisco and Rex Navarette, and we  
were laughing our butts off. Then we heard a bell and as I look at the clock it was etting late.  
So I took Toph home and then she said:  
"Thanks Twinkle Toes, for the date. Maybe we could do it again sometimes." she said  
"S-sure! Absolutely!" I said with overflowing joy  
I did it, I took Toph on a date and she liked it. And I walk like an idiot as I went home.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Pls. Review**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Sorry that I haven't updated this story for a long time.  
I was thinking really hard what silly game to put...  
And why are they playing it.  
Plus I was busy with school stuff... lots and lots and lots  
Of School stuff. And maybe after this chapter, I could be  
Out Ideas again. So I may need your help.**  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka's POV  
---------------  
It is a beautiful morning, as always, and I just woken up. And I was felt that someting was wrong,  
something is not quite right. First I thought that maybe Zuko was sleeping in Katara's bed again,  
but I saw him sleepingon the ground when I woke up. Then I thought that maybe I forgot to feed  
Foo Foo Cuddly Poops, but it's too early. Then it hit me... I'M LATE!!! And so I woke up Zuko and said

"Wake Up!!!, we're gonna be late for school!!"  
"Correction Sokka!" Zuko said with an uncaring face "We ARE late for school!"

Then suddenly out of nowhere Aang comes in to the scene.

"Correction Sokka and Zuko!" Aang said "Classes are suspended!!, And that's why I'm here."

Then suddenly out of nowhere(AGAIN) Toph comes to the scene

"Correction Aang!!" Toph said "And that's why WE"RE here, so that WE can tell the news to you guys."  
"Wait!" Zuko said "Why are the classes suspended?"  
"Look outside and find out." Aang said.

And I saw a heavy rainstorm that could last for 2 days.

Then Zuko said "Whoa"

And then I heard Katara yelling "I'm LATE!!!" across the corridor.  
Well ofcourse she had to know sooner or later, And so we told her the news.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko's POV  
--------------  
Well Katara was all wet when she finally knew that school was suspended.  
So we gathered at the living room to think what to do.

"So now, what are you two gonna do?" I asked Aang and Toph  
"Well it's too dangerous to go outside, can we stay here for the time being?" Aang asked Sokka  
"Sure, what are friends for." Sokka said "But what will we do to past time?"  
"Why not play games?" Katara asked  
"Yeah, I think we have lots of board games in my room." Sokka said

And so Sokka went to his room to get the board games, although I think this is a bad idea  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph's POV  
--------------  
I ,for one, am really happy that we played these games, because it's like the whole gang, minus  
"Charlie's Angels", has time to get together. Well enough of the drama, time to play. Now this is  
really a long game so I'll just summarize it. first was Games of the General, Sokka vs Zuko,  
Zuko won easily. Checkers, Me vs Katara, I won. Still checkers, Sokka vs Aang, Aang won easily.  
Chess, Aang vs Zuko, Aang won. Checkers, Katara vs Sokka, Katara won. Chess, Me vs Sokka,  
I won easily. Then After that sokka said angrily

"What's with you people?!, I just want to win, even once!, Even a blind girl can defeat me."  
"I'll take that as a complement." I said proudly  
"Cheer up Sokka, Maybe one-on-one board games is not your thing." Katara said to Sokka  
"Yeah, Lets play some multiplayer board games instead." Aang said.

So Aang took all the multiplayer board games he could find. First was Snakes and Ladders,  
And Aang won. Then Monopoly, I won. UpWords, Zuko won. Scrable, Katara won. Then Sokka  
started to freak out again.

"I HATE BOARD GAMES!" Sokka yelled  
"Not me..." Zuko said smirking.  
-----------------------------------------------------

**To Be Continued...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to the people who gave me Ideas to put in my story.  
And I will put the suggestion of "Last Firebender" in the continuation(is that the right spelling?).  
It might take a while to post up another chapter.  
Thanks for reading it.

**Pls Review**


	12. Chapter 12

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang's POV  
------------------

It was a dark night, and the storm is restless. Classes are suspeded, and me and Toph went to  
Sokka's house to tell them about the news. It turned out that the storm was to strong for me  
and Toph to go home, so we decided to stay at Sokka's house for the time being. But we played  
games to pass the time, and I'd like to comment that 'Sokka sucks at board games.' And as time  
fly we ran out of games. So instead we watched movies, good thing that Sokka has a back-up  
generator. And well everybody, except for Toph, wanted to watch a movie they picked themselves.  
We played rock-paper-scissors to decide, and Zuko won. And unfortunately he picked out a horror  
movie named "The Ring." Well ofcourse me, Katara, and Sokka were terrified, I'm not sure if  
Toph was scared, because she couldnt see the movie but the sound effects were pretty scary,  
and Zuko was having the time of his life.

And after the movie, the phone rang, and it scared the life out of us, even Zuko. Then the  
power went out, and we were screaming our heads off. Then the storm got stronger and then  
a person that was thrown by the wind, went through the window. And then we screamed louder  
and louder. Then this person was moaning from pain, while crawling towards us. and we all  
screamed our heads off, until Katara got a broom and started to beat up the guy.  
And eventually we joined Katara beating him, until the lights were back on. Then we saw  
a guy we never saw before, beaten up to a pulp. Then Sokka said

"Who the heck is this guy?"  
"I dunno, but shouldn't we help him?" Toph said  
"Maybe we should draw lines and stuff on his face." Zuko said  
"Zuko!" Katara said

Then the guy started moaning again.

"Whoa! his awake!" I said  
"Alright, Toph, take this guy up to my room." Sokka said " Katara, Zuko bring him some water."  
"And what can I do?" I said  
"You can help me repair the window." Sokka responded  
Something tells me that there is going to be trouble.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph's POV  
--------------

Man, this guy is light. I thought that maybe Twinkle toes is the only person this light,  
but I guess I'm wrong. And why was this guy crawling on the floor than stand up. Something  
weird is going on. But while I was thinking I didint notice that he was waking up. Then Katara came  
with a bucket filled with hot water, and because she was in a hurry she tripped and poured all the  
hot water on the guy's legs. Then Katara was screaming

"Oh no. I'm so sorry, did it hurt?"  
"Huh? no ofcourse not. Why?" The guy said still half awake  
"But I just poured hot water on your legs." Katara said  
"Oh that!, No I'm sorry I didn't tell you..." The guy said. Then the rest came in the scene  
"Hey, is he awake?" Sokka said  
"Yeah, he's fine. Even with hot water on his legs." Zuko said  
"Really, that's awesome. How did he do endure it?" Sokka said  
"That's what I wanted to say, but first let me introduce myself." The guy said humbly  
"I am Teo, a freshman in Earth Academy. And I'm handicaped, that's why it didn't hurt?"  
"Really? Then how do you walk?" I asked  
"Good question..." Teo said. Then a sudden crash came from downstairs. We all went to investigate,  
and we saw a wheel chair that crashed from the window rescently.  
"I guess That's the answer." Zuko said  
"Ohhhh come on! We just fixed that!" Sokka said furiously.

After we put Teo on his wheel chair and Sokka repaired the window, I said

"How are we doing?"  
"Things couldn't get much worse." Sokka said

Suddenly the power was out again. Then Sokka said

"The Universe just loves proving me wrong, doesn't it?"  
"You make it too Easy." Zuko said  
"Hey Sokka, if you dont mind, I can help out with the power." Teo said  
"Really? you now how to repair the back up generator?" Sokka said  
"Yeah, I see my father do it many times. He's good at robotics and stuff." Teo said  
"Right, Zuko get a candle and lets go down stairs." Sokka said

Then after 5 mins the power came back again. And the guys joined us in the living room.

"Alright the power is back on and we can watch more movies." Sokka said  
"Thanks for repairing the generator Teo." Katara said  
"Yeah, It's like people doesn't even notice you are handicaped." I said  
"Thanks... I think..." Teo said "Well your preety strong to carry me to the bedroom, and  
you didnt even trip once, It's like you can see with your feet."  
"Wait, I didn't tell you that I'm blind, how did you know?" I asked  
"I can see it in your eyes, when you talk, you stare blankly into space." Teo answered  
"Nice detective skill." I said  
"Thanks." Teo said.

Then I heard twinkle toes wisphering something to himself, but why.  
And I also notice that he keeps doing it everytime Teo is the subject. Is he angry?  
Anyways the gang decided that maybe Teo can stay until the storm stops. But I feel that  
I forgot something, Something I want to remember and at the same time I want to forget,  
what could it possibly be? Then the phone rang again. and the the whole gang except Teo  
huddled together in fear for about 10 seconds and then Sokka answered the phone. Turns  
out the call was from my mom and was making sure I was alright and told me to stay safe and  
blah,blah,blah,talk,talk.talk,then good bye. My mom is so over protective.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'd like to thank the people who gave me inspiration  
thanks for reading  
_**Pls. Review**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara's POV

----------------

It's a tuesday moring and the storm is gone. But there are still a flood so the school announced

that classes are suspended for the rest of the week. How did we know you ask... Suki, Azula and

Ty Lee came to tell us. And unfortunately they brought an old friend..., Mai. Judging by the

way she looks, she is still an emo. Moving on, I guess your wondering 'How did they get there?',

The answer, Mai's super rich father's helicopter. I guess the phrase 'The more, the merrier' applies.

But that does not work on Sokka. He thinks that it's just going to be alot noiser with them here.

So to make it up for Sokka, we all agreed to clean the house. And I cant stop noticing that

when Mai has a chance to flirt to Zuko, she flirts with him. Ofcourse I had to break

the 'happy' moment every single time. So I want to point out that, no one flirts with my childhood friend.

Well after we finished cleaning up, I noticed that Ty Lee, Suki and even Azula was gathering

around Sokka. Mai is still flirting with Zuko and Aang is really angry when Teo and Toph keep

on talking to each other. (Wow I notice a lot of things, don't I.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang's POV

------------------

Man, this day stinks. The girl I like likes a handicaped guy that came from the window. And now their

bonding some more, If this continues my chances on Toph would go down. I already had a hard time

when she liked Sokka. I have to do something to stop him. But, How? I need a game or maybe a

match, that it would look fair and that I have a 100 of winning. I got it!

"Teo, I challenge you to a one-on-one video game match." I yelled at Teo

"Ummm, O...K..." Teo said curiously

So we played every two player game and it looks like I'm winning. But when we went to the scores

I never came close to half of his score. I have to think of another match...

"Teo, I challenge you to an Arm wrestling match!" I yelled at Teo again

"Ok.ok. stop yelling." Teo said

Sokka and Zuko overheard our conversation, And then before I realized it they were having a match of their

own. They first played the game we were playing. And while that was happening Me and Teo already

started the match. We were giving it our all until Teo drove me to the ground. I requested another

arm wrestling match but I just cant beat him.

"Hey, I'm sorry man." Teo said being humble

"Save your pity for someone else Teo. I will defeat you!" I said

"Why do you want to win so badly?" Teo Asked

"Ummm... well... you see... um..." I said trying to find the right words to say

"Well Twinkle Toes?" Toph Asked me

"Ummm... I challenge you Teo to a question and answer match!" I yelled at him, Trying to avoid the question

"Ohhh, A test of knowledge,very well, I accept your challenge." Teo said formally

-------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka's POV

---------------

Me and Zuko decided to play video game just for fun. Then thing got Ugly and now

we're taking it way too seriously. The scores look like it's a tie but when in the decimal points,

I win.

"Nice game Sokka." Zuko said to me

"Ohhh please Zuko, you know your no match to my superior reflexes." I said boustfully

"I admit you have killer reflexes, but do you have the power?" Zuko said trying to provoke me

"Do you wanna find out?" I said. the others replied "Oooohhhhhhh."

"One-on-one, Arm wrestling match." Zuko said

"You think you can handle it?" I said

"You should worry about yourself." Zuko said

"Your on!" I said

--------------------------------------------------------------

Back to Aang and Teo

--------------------------------------------------------------

Aang's POV

---------------

"Alright the rules are if you cannot answer the question the points go to the other player." Toph said

"Ok, what's the topic?" Teo said

"Any topic is fine." I said

"Alright I go first..." Teo said "What is Toph's favorite movie?"

"The Blind Bandit." I said surely

"One point for Aang." Toph said

"What type of question was that?" I asked

"You said any topic right? So i'm asking about the things Toph likes." Teo answered

"One point for Teo." Toph said

"Alright, it's my turn..." Teo said "Where does Toph live?"

"She lives at Gao ling." I said

"One point for Aang." Toph said

"Why did you come up with this topic?" I asked

"I just wanted to know something more about Toph." Teo said

"One point for Teo." Toph said

-------------------------------------------

After ten minutes

------------------------------------------

Toph's POV

---------------

Man I cant believe that their having an 'answer and question' challenge and they made me

score keeper. Plus they made the topic all about me

Why did Twinkle Toes even challenge Teo? Well I want to know and I just have the right idea.

"Alright it looks like we have a tie." I said " So I guess we're going to have a tie breaker."

"Think you can handle one more question Aang?" Teo said smugly

"How about you Teo?" Aang said while making an angry eye contact with him

(Think of Aang and Teo staring at each other angrily and lightning coming out of their eyes.)

"So I will asked three different questions to both of you." I said

"1st question: What are my favorite animals?"

"Badgers and Moles!" Aang said very quickly

"Correct!" I said

"2nd question: What is my favorite color?

"None." Teo said

"Correct!" I said

"The score is tied, Last question: Why did Aang challenge Teo?"

"Because I was jealous that you were always hanging out with him!" Aang said really quickly

Then there was a great silence and a tumble weed goes through the room.

---------------------------------------------

Meanwhile

---------------------------------------------

Zuko's POV

--------------

"Now we'll know who is stronger." I said

"Hey, how about we make it a little more fun?" Sokka said

"Really? How?" I Replied

"Who ever wins, will date the other's sister."Sokka said

"What? Are you sure you wanna do that?" I said

"Dont worry I won't get angry if you date my sister." He said

"And I dont mind dating Sokka." Azula said

Wait! If i win I can date Katara and Sokka cant stop me.

"Alright!" I said as I get even stronger

And because of that agreement my aura was overflowing. But Sokka is also a

worthy opponent, so his aura is also overflowing. And Because of our auras overflowing

the others were blown away. Then a thick smoke has covered the place. Who won?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be Continued

------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

**Alright It kinda took longer because I had to figure out what whould be Toph's reaction**

**to what Aang said. So, who do you think will win? Sokka or Zuko.**

**Pls Comment.**


	14. Chapter 14

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko's POV

--------------

A thick smoke was surrounding the area. And now is the moment of truth...

When the smoke was blown away I saw my best friend on the floor, and defeated.

I won the battle and I now have a right to date Katara! Then Sokka said

"Well, I guess you beat me. A man never backs down from his words. So when is it?"

"I was thinking about Saturday at 5:30 pm." I said

"That's ok. But she better be home by 8:30pm."Sokka said

"Alright it's a deal." I said

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph's POV

--------------

(Toph's Mind)

Why? Why would he say that? Does he like me? What would I say? Should I be Happy?

I don't know anymore!!!!

(End of thinking)

"Uhh... ummmm... well look at the time. My dad is going to kill me, we'll see you tomorrow." Teo

said as he went out of the room.

"Ummm... Aang. You were jealous of Teo?" I said

"Y-yes." Aang said

"Was it because of me?" I said

"Well..." He said

Then a knock on the door was heard. When Aang opened it I heard my mother's voice

"Toph! I'm so glad your ok." My mother said while she was hugging me tenderly

"Of course mom. I have my friends to keep me company the whole time." I explained

"No, It's not because I dont trust your friends but I was just so worried about you." She said

"Thanks mom."

"And besides..." She whispered at me "..I think your friend is kinda cute."

"Mo-Mom!" I said very embarrassed.

"What?! I think you two look cute together, even though he has no hair. I think you have

enough hair for both of you, dont you think?" She said

"But..." I said. Then a loud honk was heard from a car outside

"Hey! There's Dad, you know who much he hates making him wait. Let's go!" I said

"Alright." She said as we went out of the house.

(Toph's Mind)

Then I said goodbye to all my friends and now my mom won't stop talking about Aang.

And I can't stop thinking about what he said.

(End of thinking)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fast Forward to Saturday

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko's POV

-------------

Alright! Today's the day I take Katara to an official datw with a permission from Sokka.

And I'm so freakin Happy. I'm happier than the time when I beated Aang at 'Hide and Seek'.

Then I heard the phone ring. I was going to answer it, and then Azula stopped me and told

me to go somewhere else. This is the first time I saw her so eager to answer the phone.

I wonder what's up. Anyways I gotta get going. I dont wanna keep Katara waiting.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Skip to - Date

--------------------------------------------------------------

Note:

Everything is going smoothly

"So Zuko, How exactly did you get a permission from Sokka?" Katara asked

"We-well..." I muttered as I was thinking of an excuse.

Then i entered a state of panic when Katara stared with curiousity.

What do I do? Should I tell the truth and risked getting busted.

Then I said "I-I... Ummm... I-It started when me and Sokkka was just walking around then suddenly

out of nowhere, a motorbiker gang came and started a fight. We endured many

painful blows and we faught the gangster side-by-side. We held our grounds and one by one

they all fell down, Then Suddenly, the motorbikers turned out to be undercover guards.

Then we got arrested, but with the help of our briliant minds we cleverly discovered a hidden

trap door that leads us to China. Then we crossed the farthest oceans and traveled wide open spaces

scorching desserts, blistering winds and endured many trials like eating chocolate with nuts or

being a bellboy in a hotel filled with unpleased guests. Then we asked for directions.

It turns out we were at the north pole. And so we marched on and we-" but I was cut of by Katara

and she said "You two placed a bet on who will win, didnt you."

Then I was shocked and I said "Who told you?"

She smiled and said "You did. Just now."

Then i replied "So... do you... hate me?"

She giggled and said "No. Cause that's what I like about you, You always makes me smile."

"But dont ever bet on our date again."

Then we laughed and we both enjoyed the dinner. Then we went to a carnival ride the ferris wheel.

But before that we played a little and I alwayas gave her the big cuddly bears.

Then suddenly she wanted to play the shooting type with the waterguns.

She was doing well and she even entered a "little" tournament for that game.

She was sweeping the competition, then there was a wall on her road to success.

"Hey Katara! I didnt know you were also competing.And Dating at the same time." Azula said Innocently

"A-azula!? What are you doing here?" I said

"Why? Is there something wrong about doing what I like? She said innocently

"What a minute. What do you mean 'also competing and dating at the same time'?" Katara asked

"Oh! I almost forgot. Hey! Sokka!" Azula said trying to be cute

"Did you say...?" Me and Katara said.

"Hey you guys!" Sokka said from afar

"Sokka, what are you doing here?" I asked

"What? I haven't done anything wrong." Sokka said

"I thought that the winner will be the one who will have the right to date the other's sister." I said

"Well yeah. But I dont need your approval, now do I." Sokka explained

"And besides, it will be nice to have a double date, dont you think Zuzu?" Azula said

"I think it's ok but we have to finish the competition first, right." Katara said

And so Katara won the competition and defeated Azula but the fight did not end there.

"Oww come on Katara, you cheated." Azula said

"What? your just jealous cause you didnt get the trophy." Katara said

"Oh please! if we did it again without you cheating, Then I could have won." Azula said while glaring at Katara

"Yeah right!" Katara said while glaring at Azula

"Now now. you girls should not fight." Sokka said

"Yeah. you should be like us. Even after a match we still act as mature men." I said

"Yeah! We should be mature like you guys. Who betted on who will date the sister of the other." Katara said sarcasticly

"No Katara." Azula said "We should settle our fight and set an agreement like mature women."

"You're right Azula, we should. How about If I give you a token of our friendship." Katara said

"That whould be lovely." Azula said in an innocent tone

"Then I give you my brother for a week." Katara said while having a sinister smile on her face

"And I give you my Zuzu for a week." Azula said also having a sinister smile on her face

Then the background turned pitch dark as our sisters were laughing very horror movie like.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued...

---------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
